Mia's Interesting Day
by Pyra Sanada
Summary: A Mia and Anubis romance. Please review.


Hey.This is my first attempt at a fanfic.It implies some .... things at the end.Warning for little kids.Nothing major. Thanks.Plus I'm a die-hard fanfic reader.If you've written any Anime ones, please send me the website address!Thanks a bunch for reading it.I'll shut up now.I hope you enjoy my fist attempt.Please read the author's notes at the end.This story takes place a couple days after the last battle with Talpa.

****Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, but I wish I did!! I just own the Fanfic. Thanks a bunch!

Mia's Interesting Day

by Pyra Sanada

**Chapter One**

'This just isn't my day.' thought Mia Koji as she fell from her chair.She had been sitting at her computer trying to decode an encrypted page when the screen suddenly went blank and sparks started to appear inside the computer.Her computer had just overloaded from all of the information it was trying to sort out.There was a small, black plume of smoke that was slowly rising from somewhere inside the computer.Her ears still rang a little from the small explosion that had occurred when the computer blew.Her hair was a little frazzled from the miniature explosion, and her face was plastered with a look of shock and surprise.Moments later, footsteps could be heard running down the hall towards the room. 

The boys had all been in the living room when they heard a small explosion.Immediately they ran towards Mia's study, where the sound had come from.An interesting sight met them when they got to the study.There was Mia lying on the floor, in what seemed to be shock.The acrid smell of fried circuits reached their noses.Ryo was the first to recover from the initial shock of what he saw."Ummmm.Mia?" Ryo asked the figure on the floor."Miaaaaaaaaaaaa??Can you hear me?Helloooooooo?!EARTH TO MIA!!!!!!!" he finally screamed.That certainly got her attention."You don't have to yell!" she said."Oh. Uhhhhh.Sorry 'bout that." said Ryo, looking somewhat embarrassed.

"Ummmmmm.Mia?What happened in here?" Sage asked.His violet eyes filled with confusion while staring back and forth from Mia and what used to be her computer."It looks like her computer fried some circuitry." said Rowen, stating the obvious."Really?We never would have guessed." Cye said sarcastically."Okay.So her computer blew up.Big deal.Can we please get some lunch now?I'm hungry!" Kento whined."Kento, you're _always_ hungry." said Cye as he sighed.

"But-" Kento was interrupted from finishing his sentence when a very mad looking Mia appeared in front of them."Whoa!" yelped Ryo when he noticed Mia. She was staring directly at Kento, her entire face was glowing red."Uh oh." whispered Rowen."Big deal?!BIG DEAL??!!I'LL SHOW YOU A BIG DEAL!" screamed Mia.All of a sudden, a huge mallet appeared in Mia's hands."Hey!Just like Akane from Ranma-eep" Cye stopped talking about one of his favorite anime characters when Mia turned to glare at him.She turned back to Kento, and started to chase him around the house swinging her mallet at him.WHAM.SMACK. THUNK."OWWWW!Hey, cut it out Mia!I'm sorry already!!Geez!" Mia managed to hit Kento a few of times.The other guys just watched them.They knew better than to interfere when Mia was on a rampage!

**Chapter Two**

Unfortunately, Kayura and the Ex-Warlords decided to show up right when Mia came running through the living room chasing a now exhausted Kento."Get back here!!!" she yelled.It was then that Kayura and the Ex-Warlords appeared in the middle of the living room.Unfortunately for them and Mia, they were standing directly in her way! "Look out!" yelled Kayura as Mia came towards them.Mia's forward momentum was too much for her to stop.Fortunately, everyone was able to move out of the way.Well, _almost_ everyone.Anubis didn't move quite fast to get out of Mia's way in time.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh."Wham. (AN: . That's gotta hurt!)Mia crashed into Anubis.Unfortunately, Mia knocked both of them down.The end result was Mia lying on top of Anubis with their lips accidentally meeting in a kiss.They had been going out for a while, unbeknownst to the rest.Since they had kissed before while they were dating, it seemed natural to both of them.Both closed their eyes.Mia quickly wrapped her arms around his neck, and his arms snaked around her waist.Forgetting that everyone else was there, they started to kiss passionately. Their kisses getting deeper and lasting longer each time.

The rest of the group was forgotten to the two people on the floor as their kiss went on for seconds.The seconds stretched into minutes and the two on the floor showed no sign of slowing down!"Wow." Dais finally managed to breathe, followed by several appreciative whistles from the others.Mia and Anubis were so caught up in their kissing that they didn't hear a thing that anyone said!"Ummmm. Maybe we should come back a little later." said Kayura glancing down at the couple who were _still_ passionately kissing."Yeah." agreed everyone else.Kayura and the others silently left the room.All of them were snickering quietly.

"Well, now we know who Anubis kept sneaking off to see all the time!" Kayura exclaimed when they were all gathered in the kitchen.All of the Ronins looked at Kayura and the Ex-Warlords."What do you mean?!" Sage asked."Well, Anubis has been sneaking off every once in a while for the past few months to see Mia.""WHAT?!" screamed the Ronins, except for Ryo, who didn't seem surprised at all."Shhh. Not so loud." Sekhmedt whispered."Oh, sorry." they whispered.Ryo just leaned against the doorway, and started smirking."Mia was right." Ryo muttered under his breath as he smiled slightly.The other Ronins couldn't hear him, but the Warlords and Kayura, having a keen sense of hearing, heard his little comment.

**Chapter Three**

"What do you mean, 'Mia was right,' Wildfire?" asked Cale.Everyone turned to look at the smirking boy."Oh nothing.Just that you guys reacted exactly the way that Mia said you would when you found out the news." Ryo stated calmly."So you've known about this the whole time, and you never told us?!" Sage asked. "Yes.""Why didn't you tell us?" Rowen asked."Mia asked me not to.She wanted it to be a secret for now.She was gonna tell you guys, eventually." Ryo said to the group."EVENTUALLY?!" screamed Cye, who was a little upset at Mia for not telling them.(AN: He is the ronin of trust after all!)"Well. It isn't a secret anymore." Kento laughed."Should we go and talk to them now?" Cye asked the group."I would think that they'd be done kissing by now.I hope." said Kayura.This comment was accompanied with a few laughs snd nodding of heads.Everyone silently crept back toward the living room.Mia and Anubis, now lying on the sofa, were _still_ kissing, but when they heard the others coming back they quickly parted and sat on opposite sides of the room.Everyone saw this though from their hiding place where they were secretly spying on the two lovebirds on their way back into the room!

When everyone entered the living room they were amused by the sight that met their eyes.Mia was sitting on the very end of the sofa, while Anubis sat on the opposite side of the room in one of the chairs.Everyone sat down and Mia and Anubis tried not to look at each other.When everyone was seated they all stared at Mia."So," Sage asked, lifting his one visible eyebrow, "Is there anything that either of you would like to share with us?"Everyone continued to stare at Mia, then at Anubis."L-like what?!" Mia stammered nervously."How about you two start by telling us why you two were just kissing." Rowen suggested."We weren't kissing!" Mia said quickly, a little _too_ quickly.(AN: If you catch my drift!^_^)"Yeah.She just happened to fall on top of me and our lips met." Anubis added, also a little _too_ quickly.

Of course, no one believed this.^_^"Then why didn't you just push her off?" asked Rowen while grinning."Because she was too heavy." Anubis stated."That was the wrong thing to say." said Cye."Well!That's the last time I ever kiss you again!!" Mia yelled jumping up from her seat, her face pink with anger."So you admit that you two _were_ kissing then!" Dais proclaimed victoriously."Welllll. . ." Mia trailed off.Both she and Anubis were blushing furiously now!She looked at Anubis for help.He had none to offer her.Instead, he gave her a look that said 'I guess we should just tell them now and get it over with.'Mia nodded.She stood up and Anubis walked over to her and put his arm around her waist.

"Well?" Cale asked."We've been going out for about 3 months now.We weren't sure how to tell you all, so we never really got around to it.Sorry." Mia said."And just what do you have to say for yourselves?" Kayura asked in mock anger."Ooops?!" Mia and Anubis said together rather shyly."So," Rowen asked, "When's the wedding?""WHAT?!" everyone yelled, Mia and Anubis grimaced.Everyone else stared at Rowen.Then they all turned to stare at Mia and Anubis.

**Chapter Four**

Mia and Anubis fidgeted under everyone's stares."What do you mean?!" asked Sage."Well, if you guys had bothered to look at Mia's right hand, you would notice something on her finger that I dare say looks very similar to an engagement ring." Rowen stated matter of factly. ^_^"Heh heh heh." Mia and Anubis laughed embarrassedly, flushing red with embarrassment."Wellllllllllll.......... you weren't exactly supposed to find out just yet." Mia said."How come?" asked Cye in a hurt voice."Is it that you don't trust us?""No.It's not that at all.It's just that all of you would have teased us if you'd found out, and now you will start teasing and it won't stop until we get married.And even after we're married, you'll still tease us for about 6 weeks after our honeymoon!I know you guys too well."Mia told them.Meanwhile the guys looked somewhat ashamed and embarrassed.Kayura just smiled."Well, I guess it's kinda true." Kento said."You all know it's true." Anubis added."So," Rowen repeated, "when's the wedding?"

"We haven't set an exact date yet." Anubis told everyone."This is wonderful!" Kayura said happily."It took you two long enough to get together!""Just what do you mean Kayura?" asked Sage."Am I the only one here with eyes besides Ryo?!""Hey!" cried Kento indignantly."Just what is that supposed to mean?!" Cye asked Kayura."Haven't any of you seven ever wondered about why those two acted kind of funny when they were around each other?!" Kayura asked the guys.She was about ready to crack from surprise at how dense they could be. "Never mind!You people are hopeless!Absolutely hopeless." Kayura said in an exasperated voice.

"Hey.I resent that remark!" Rowen cried."Anyway.We were just stopping in to say hi."Lady Kayura told everyone, ignoring Rowen's outburst."We really should be going now.""Wellllllll.Alright." Mia said."Thanks for dropping by!"Everyone stepped outside to say good-bye.Lady Kayura and the other threeWarlords walked to the drive way.Anubis started to follow the others, but he stopped and walked back to Mia and put his arms around her."I think I'll stay here instead of going back to the Dynasty with the rest of you." Anubis called out to Kayura."Oh, I get it." Kayura said with a smile."You just want to be with Mia more!" Dais exclaimed.Anubis and Mia blushed furiously at this comment.

Anubis glared at them."Of course, that's not the point though, is it?" Kale teased.Anubis glared even harder at this comment."Alright, alright.We're leaving already." Kayura said.She and the others laughed."See you guys later!" Ryo called out.And then Kayura and the other Warlords disappeared in a flash of light."Well.That was certainly interesting." Sage commented. "Shut up you!" Mia told him playfully.She sighed and leaned back into Anubis's arms."We'll just leave you two love birds alone." Cye said with a snicker."Come on guys." Ryo said as he led the others back inside the house into the living room.

**Chapter Five**

***************************About an hour later****************************"Okay.I think that we've been out here long enough.If we stay out here any longer the guys are going to get suspicious that we're doing more than just sitting out here talking!" Mia said as she started to get up from Anubis's lap.But Anubis wouldn't let go of her.Instead, he kept her trapped on his lap."What's wrong with that?" Anubis whispered into her ear with a mischeivious grin on his face."We've got plenty of time for that later, lover boy." Mia whispered back, with a grin that was just as mischeivious as his!

Anubis finally let Mia get up out of his lap, but he still wouldn't let go of her small waist.All of the guys pretended to be busy when Mia and Anubis came back into the house, but they failed terribly!They finally gave up at trying sneak glances and just stared at the couple with teasing smiles."Sooo.What were you two up to?" Sage asked Mia with a teasing smile."None of your business!" Mia exclaimed slightly blushing.All of the guys exchangedknowing looks among themselves."We didn't do anything!Honest!" Mia protested loudly."Surrrrrrrrrrrrre!" Ryo teased grinning widely.Mia blushed bright red."Oh honestly, you boys!" she said in an exasperated tone of voice.

"What ever do you mean?!" they all asked together with innocent looks on their faces. "Your little 'innocent' acts stopped working a while back." Mia informed them with her arms crossed, and a slight smile on her face."Oh?" they asked, looking a little disappointed."When did it wear off?" Cye asked."Hmmmmmmm.Let me see.Probably when you guys almost wrecked my jeep on Halloween!!" Mia screamed.She was obviously getting a little worked up.Anubis finally took pity on them and intervened.

Anubis quickly pulled Mia up against him and whispered something into her ear.Mia's angry look was suddenly replaced by a calm face, with a seductive smile.She leaned up and whispered something back to Anubis.He then got a seductive grin on his face too.His eyes had a mischeivious gleam and he quickly turned Mia around to face him.He then began to kiss her passionately.It was then that the boys decided to leave the two lovers alone again.They silently crept upstairs to Ryo and Sage's room to discuss the two that were downstairs.

**Chapter Six**

Anubis was quickly getting arroused by Mia.He was about to start removing Mia's clothes when he remembered where they were.He quickly looked around while continuing to kiss Mia.Mia was also starting to get arroused.Suddenly, without warning, Anubis picked her up wedding-style and started to carry her up thestairs, while managing to stay in total lip-lock with Mia.The guys heard someone coming upstairs and crept to the door to peek out and see who it was.They were totally shocked to see Anubis carrying Mia up the stairs while kissing her passionately.They also noticed that a few of Mia's buttons seemed to have come undone since they had last seen the couple. (AN: hint hint)

The guys continued to watch as Anubis carried Mia to her room and proceeded to shut the door and lock it!Ryo then turned to look at Rowen and Cye, who shared a room that was right next to Mia's."Do you guys want to stay in here tonight?" Ryo asked."Otherwise, I think you might have a hard time trying to get to sleep tonight with those two nextdoor!" he said.Cye and Rowen looked at each other."Even _I_ won't be able to sleep through _that_ noise!" Rowen said."Okay then.It's settled.We'll get our stuff and be back in a few minutes Ryo." Cye told him."Tonight should be very interesting!" Sage said to the others."Oh it will be!" Ryo replied as the others came back in to discuss the lovers._And it was!!_

Author's Notes: Okay.How did you like it?Please e-mail me about it!!C&C welcome, flames will be ignored.Should I write another series?I'm a die-hard Mia and Anubis fan!


End file.
